


I Saw This in a Manga

by Enllyn



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Relationship, ear cleaning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:40:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27543232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enllyn/pseuds/Enllyn
Summary: Another day, another shoujo manga trope for Muku to try out with a willing(?) participant.
Relationships: Rurikawa Yuki/Sakisaka Muku
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	I Saw This in a Manga

Within Mankai, there were numerous tales of Muku asking for help in reenacting certain tropes from the manga he so greatly loved. One of the most well-known ones had occurred not long after the four troupes had been formed, where Banri had been asked to perform a wall slam, using one arm to pin someone against the wall. “You really want me to do this?” Banri had been incredulous, but had relented eventually. He supposed he could spare a few minutes to fulfil Muku’s request. Not to mention if he did not, word would probably get round to Juza and although he would loath to admit it, Juza could be a little scary when it came to his family members. Just a little.

So Yuki was not that surprised when Muku peered round the half-open door to his dorm room with a book and an object he could not quite make out in hand, and a twinkle in his eyes. “Yuki-kun?”

“Come in, don’t just stand in the doorway,” Yuki looked up from his sketchbook to welcome Muku in. “Give me a moment to finish this.”  
“Okay.” Muku had been in Yuki’s room many times over the years, but seeing rooms other than his own always reminded him of how each room reflected its inhabitants’ personality or hobbies; room 201 had a shelf full of bonsai and gardening tools in Tenma’s half, while Yuki’s had a mannequin body and rolls of fabric. For the longest time, Chikage’s half of the room had been bare of personal effects, with only a single suitcase in the middle. But he always kept gifts from other Mankai members, and after a while it finally started to look like two people were living in room 103.

“So, what did you need? Or want?” 

Muku flipped through the manga he was holding and held it out to show Yuki. “Here, in chapter 20 of Let’s Live, there’s this one part where Suzuko helps Makito clean his ears as he lays in her lap... I want to try it too. I mean, it’s okay if you don’t want to, I’m probably keeping you from doing your designs, you don’t have to do it for an overboiled egg that’s rolled to the back of the fridge like me-“

“It’s fine,” Yuki said. “I was going to take a break anyway.” Frankly, Yuki probably would have rejected it if the request had come from anyone else, but saying no to Muku’s pleading blue eyes felt like a crime he could not bring himself to commit. He justified it by telling himself that if Muku being happy would put his mind at ease. Not to say that he worried about the other boy a lot, but it would be a lie to say that he never did. There was nothing stopping him either, as the mysterious object Muku had been holding earlier was the earpick required to recreate the scene.

A few seconds later, Yuki realised they had a problem. In the manga, the girl had sat on a sofa and the boy had laid his head on her lap, but room 201 only had a pair of armchairs. The two of them could still fit onto it together, but it would be a bit of a squeeze and Muku would either have to curl up completely or have his legs dangle off the side, neither of which were particularly comfortable options. He supposed they would have to use his bed, and climbed up the ladder.  
“Wait,” Yuki stopped Muku before he reached the top. “Are your clothes clean?”

“Yeah? I haven’t left the dorms today and- oh, I shouldn’t sully your bed...”

“Then it’s alright,” Yuki folded his legs beneath him. It was not the most pleasant position to sit in, but he could deal with it for a while. “Just lie down here.”  
Muku complied, shuffling around on the mattress. For beds meant for a single person, they were actually fairly sizable. He supposed they had to accommodate larger people such as Omi or Juza, though it meant that he and Yuki could fit onto it together easily. If they were to have a sleepover together, neither of them would have to be on the floor. Though they would be a lot closer physically than they usually were, just like they were now. Would Yuki accept such a suggestion? Perhaps he could give it a try if their story ever progressed to that stage.

Yuki’s lap did not feel as soft as Makito had described Suzuko’s as being in that scene, but it was still nice all the same. Not that Muku had many points of comparison; it was Hisoka who had done a ranking of the most comfortable laps, not him. At least he smelt nice.

“Raise your hand if it hurts.” Yuki tugged on his ear. Muku recalled his mother doing the same for him as a child, peering into his ear canal and jokingly telling him, “Wow! I can see Mars from here!” It had never failed to make him laugh, even though he knew it was physically impossible… unless, unless his head was secretly a portal to another planet and one day Earth would be invaded and it would be all because he forgot to clean his ears-

“You’re tensing up,” Yuki said. He withdrew the earpick immediately. “I told you to stop me if you felt any pain.”

“Ehe, I’m fine.”

“You always clench your fists when you’re nervous.”

“Really?”

“Yes, Wonder Boy. Relax if you want me to continue.”

After getting over the initial peculiar sensation of bamboo touching flesh, Muku found the whole process quite enjoyable. He could see why some people would pay to go to an ear cleaning salon, to relish in someone’s gentle touch. Perhaps he could even fall asleep…

—

Tenma kicked open the door gracelessly. Fortunately for Muku’s eardrums, Yuki was thoroughly used to it and was not startled one bit. He did however, stop as Tenma spoke. “What are you guys doing?”

Yuki rolled his eyes. “Cleaning his ears, duh. What, do you not clean yours?”

“O-Of course I do!”

“You sure about that?”

“Yes?!”

Muku giggled at the typical exchange between roommates. They sounded like they did not get along, but when push came to shove they had a good level of trust. When Tenma had gone overseas during Kumon’s first play, Yuki had stepped up as a leader to get the rest of them to improve. That way, Tenma could be proud of them when he came back. Overall, all of Summer Troupe always supported each other, but Muku knew Yuki would hate to cry in front of everyone else. He had too much pride for that.

Yet, Yuki had cried in front of him before, showed vulnerability and weakness when he always tried to appear confident. It was unrealistic, but sometimes Muku wanted to always remain the primary pillar of strength for his sharp-tongued friend. To know a side of Yuki that he kept hidden from everyone else.

It was normal to want to be a bit selfish when you liked someone, right?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi yes I like mukuyuki very much I think they are very cute  
> Thanks to Gen for helping me realise I'd forgotten to actually write about ear cleaning on my first version, when that scene was the whole reason why I wrote this.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed reading~


End file.
